


Circus Tents and Daydreams

by SymphonicHorrors



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicHorrors/pseuds/SymphonicHorrors
Summary: After a painful tragedy, Milo is left in the care of perhaps the most peculiar people he'll ever come to meet.





	Circus Tents and Daydreams

Milo watched in awe as circus performers filled his vision. Silk dancers, contortionists, and the trapeze, even women dancing as they hung from their hair. It was amazing! He curled his hands in his mother's as he giggled happily.  
"I wanna do that!" He whispered to his mother. He looked up when his mother didn't reply. Her hat had fallen off to reveal her hairless head and her eyes were closed. 'sleeping? Here?' He thought curiously.  
"Momma?" No answer.  
"Momma wake up!"  
Not so much as a twitch.  
People were turning to look at him. He looked around fear building in his small frame.  
"Momma! Momma, please! Help! please someone help. Momma!" He was yelling now. He felt his lip quiver as tears poured down his face. He could hear people yelling and screaming. A man picked him up as another laid his mother down on the now-empty bench and pressing his head to her chest.  
"Get the boy out of here, he doesn't need to see this." 

Milo barely noticed when he was being carried down and past the performers. Once he was backstage he sniffled as he was placed down gently.  
"What are you named Doll."  
"M-m-milo" he sobbed.  
A hand pressed soft fabric gently against his face wiping away his tears.  
"Well, m-m-milo," the new male mocked kindly "Everythings gonna be okay alright your mom just needs some space so I tell you what."  
Milo sniffled wiping his face with his sleeve. "W-what"  
"While we wait for some people to come to get ya let's go look at some stuff okay."  
"Like the trapeze? Can we go look at those?"  
Milos vision no longer clouded by tears watched as the male smiled then it clicked. This man. He was one of the contortionists! He was in jeans now long thick black hair spiked in every direction his chest was smooth and lean muscle slightly visible along his stomach. His eyes were a beautiful dark gray. Even now he didn't sit normally. His legs were twisted so that his legs were crossed his feet behind him.  
"That's so cool" he giggled slightly looking at the man's position. Looking around he realized he was behind the curtain. It was just like he imagined. Huge cages to one corner and rows of beautiful costumes. Some of the performers waving at him as they rushed about. Suddenly guilt rose up in his throat.  
"Did I ruin the show, I'm sorry, Momma just. Marisa said momma is really sick and that she shouldn't leave the house." He felt tears beading again, "she wanted to see the elephants, So bad. So we came anyway."

"No, no, the show will be fine, let's just get you taken care of okay?" the larger stated happily as he climbed to his feet and lead the child to the training trapeze.  
"You wanna try?" He questioned as it came into view.  
"Yes!" The boy chirped happily. Suddenly nothing else mattered. He smiled when the other lowered the bar. He jumped up grabbing it and rocking his legs to swing. He looked up again and noticed that the other was talking with a man. Sadness poured off of the two like waves.  
"Mister, is everything okay?"  
Both looked up at him with sad eyes and shook their heads.  
"Milo, you need to go with this man alright."

"No, I have to wait on mommy."  
"Your mom can't come to get you."  
"Why not?"  
"Milo. Your mom is gone. I'm sorry.."

"What? No, she. She wouldn't leave without me. She."

"No, she, she died Milo. This man is going to take you to your family. Your father will be wor-"

"My daddy died. He was a soldier, momma said he died a superhero."

"Well, what about your grandparents?"  
"Who?"  
The male sighed and picked him up.  
"I'll bring him in my car and we will deal with it when we get there."

The stranger nodded and left. Milo glance around as Actors that were waving at him earlier now only looked on in sadness. He would wave at them but soon resorted to hugging the other's neck and laying his head in the larger's shoulder.  
"You're gonna be okay, Milo."

On the ride, Milo stayed quiet. He wasn't sure what was going on. What if his mom didn't come back? Was he gonna stay with someone? With who? He was alone.

"Will I see mommy again?"

"No, dear. She's gonna be gone for a long, long time."

Here they came. The tears. He curled up hugging his knees and let them pour. He felt the car pull to a stop and arms wrap around him. He buried his face in the male's chest.  
"Don't worry, she loves you. She loves you so much, when you're older you'll understand, but for now, just know that she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay, to see you grow up, to see you have children of your own someday. 

"That's what mothers do. They love." He mumbled seemingly more to himself than the child he barely knew, But it makes the kid relax a little all the same as he wept.

Once the two stopped crying long enough to make it into the police station Milo clung to his new friend. These people scared him. His mother always said police were the good guys but that didn't make him feel any better right now.  
Most people didn't notice him but the ones that did only glared. He wanted to go back to the tent where people smiled and waved. Were he could play on the trapeze and not be scared or sad anymore.

The performer picked him up as they entered a room with nothing more than a desk and chairs. He didn't like this room. He wanted the big bright colors back.  
An officer stepped in barely noticing the two.  
"This is the child, of the woman?" He questioned. There was a nod when the male looked up.  
"Well, if you'll just pass him to me you can leave and he will head to Saint Marys."  
"The orphanage? What about next of kin?"  
"The boy has none. Until now he's been raised by his mother and their in-home nurse."  
Milo clung tighter. He didn't know what an orphanage was but just saying the word seemed to make the man beside him flinch.  
"Isn't their someone? A close family friend or a nanny, someone that can look after him? I'm sorry but I grew up in an orphanage and I can't let him go through that, he's been through enough."  
"Then adopt him. If not that's his future."  
Milo flinched. The male holding him was tense and hugging him tightly. He wasn't listening anymore. He nuzzled into the male's neck as his eyelids fell. His head hurt and he held tight to the performer's shirt. In moments he was out.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
He awoke to cooing voices. He blinked away his blurry sight to be met with the ever vibrant colors of the circus. He was in a bed and from outside the room, he could hear others chattering. He mumbled stepping carefully off of the bed and peaking out the door. He saw the same male he was now attached to with three others. A woman, not even Milo's size, a teen boy dressed very dark and another that sat eating a lightbulb like an apple. He couldn't help but scrunch his nose up in distaste as she took another bite.  
"You're awake!" His friend stated as milo shuffled out of the room. Still drunk on sleep he just nodded nuzzling into the man's shoulder as he was lifted.  
"Milo, my name is Jason. These are my friends Tex, Emma, and Ryan and you're gonna be stayin with us a while."  
Milo smiled waving at the others. "Do I still get to play on the trapeze?" He questioned shyly. The teen girl now named Emma snickered looking at Ryan whose arms crossed.  
"Ryan, be nice, he's a kid."  
Said male sighed and looked at milo. Milo just blushed and buried his face in Jason's shirt.  
"I don't mind, as long as I'm not practicing, and you plan to watch him."  
Both girls squealed happily and looked at the child who now sat on Jason's lap.  
"Are you excited milo? You get to live in the circus!" Tex was practically bouncing. Milo smiled at her and nodded excitedly.  
"It's gonna be awesome!"


End file.
